In Between 1 - Moving On
by coffinnightmare
Summary: Travels through several worlds, all leading to a new horizon, with only lessons and memories as company. I suggest against reading this unless you've read my Pokemon story, Umbrella Beach. You really won't get much of anything that goes on here, otherwise.
1. The Collector

**((Again, you don't want to read this until you've read Umbrella Beach. All of it. You will be so confused. For those of you who have finished Umbrella Beach, enjoy~))**

* * *

**1. The Collector**

"Am I dead?"

"Well, that all depends on your perspective, I think," a voice responded. Emery opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a grey-tiled ceiling. She rolled over, noticing for the first time the soft feel of the bed beneath her. She tried to get up, but was seeming to have some trouble with her front legs. She looked down to examine the situation, and to her complete astonishment, saw that her front legs were arms - HUMAN arms! Her paws were human hands! The pale, smooth skin on these hands disturbed her - her hands shouldn't look like that! What happened to the paws of a Furret? Her natural reaction to a shock of this scale was to flail and scurry around, but the human version of this got her nothing but falling off of the bed with the blanket tangled up around her.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, I thought you would be able to answer that for yourself," the voice replied. "Take a look around."

Emery did just that, by turning her head from side to side. She saw several cardboard boxes, a refrigerator, a large stereo, a bean bag chair, and a mattress lying on the floor... "This is Orca's room, in Violet City!"

"You are correct."

"I'm... I'm home! Shrimp! Mom! Oh my Lugia... Orca!" She couldn't figure out how to make her human body get up, much less walk, so she crawled to the door, the blanket still clinging to her. Using the doorknob as support, she hoisted her upper body up and sat on her knees. Turning the doorknob to open the door was the hard part. She had seen Orca open doors countless times, so she knew that the handle had to be turned. But she didn't know how exactly to make her hand actually do that. She tried applying pressure to the knob to get it to turn, but no matter how she shaped her hand, she couldn't get it to work. Eventually, she tried both hands, and got it to budge a bit, in a clockwise direction, which motivated her to go on. The next time, she placed one hand on one side, and one on the other, and struggled with both palms until the knob turned all the way, making the door pop out just a bit. She grabbed it by the edge on the bottom and pulled it open just enough so that she could squeeze through. Once she had crawled through the doorway and into the second-floor hallway, she scrambled onto the landing at the top of the stairs. "Orca?" She called longingly, peering down to the seemingly empty living room below. "Shrimp, Mom, where are you?" There was no response; nor could she see the man to whom the voice belonged.

"You could probably search more efficiently if you got up and walked," the voice suggested.

"I can't... I don't know how."

"That never stopped any other human," the voice replied. When Emery heard the word "human" being used to describe herself, she felt a slew of mixed emotions. On the one hand, she had always wanted to be one, hadn't she? But it was so... strange. "You've walked beside Orca countless times in your life," the voice continued. "Don't tell me you never watched him."

"I have... But... It's not the same..."

"There's a stair rail to your right. You can use it for support to help you stand up. You must at least try."

Emery reached upward and grabbed onto the hand rail, using all of her strength to pull herself up. She marveled at what she saw when she looked down. Her knees were wobbly, and she had to maintain a grip on the rail to stay up, but she was standing on two legs! Two human legs, just like Orca! But the prospect of walking down the stairs frightened her. "I think... I'll practice walking up here," she said, backing away from the stairs slowly. Leaning on the wall for support, she slowly made her way back to Orca's room. But the sight that awaited her was not what she had expected. Standing just past the doorway, she watched as a familiar scene played out in the bedroom. Orca - with his hair dyed black - was beating a tiny Sentret with a frying pan. Emery knew that she herself was the Sentret that she saw, but what she didn't know was what this scene looked like from an observer's point of view. "Why... How am I watching this?"

"This is an event which has already transpired in your world," the voice answered. "In short, a moment in the past. They can't see or hear you."

"Stop it!" Emery pleaded, looking around once more for an owner of the voice, though she found none. "I don't want to see this!"

"You allowed this memory to occur," the voice stated.

"What?" Emery asked, as her eyes flooded with tears from watching the horrid scene take place.

"Orca had hurt you several times before this moment. You could have left, and prevented the abuse from continuing. I'm curious. Why did you stay?"

"Because... Because I love him..."

"Love?" the voice asked in a dubious tone. Orca of the past had ceased torturing Sentret Emery, and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Yes," Emery replied, reaching out to Orca despite the fact that he couldn't see or hear her, as he began talking to her past self.

"Are you sure you can call it that? And even so, is that really enough to justify so much abuse and neglect?"

"Stop! That's not fair! Don't ask me things like that! He's not bad! He loves me! He said it! Take this away, please! Change it! I don't want to see this anymore!"

"Neither do I. But you possess the keys. You need to use them. There are three exits here: the hall, bathroom, and window. It's your choice."

"The roof is high..."

"It may be."

"May...?"

"Not all doors will lead to where you think."

"Um..." Wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible, Emery decided on the door to the hallway. But before she left, she walked toward the past version of herself. She couldn't stand to see the Sentret she had once been, crying so much. She knew that they were her own tears, which she had already shed, but after seeing an image of herself in the past, she couldn't look at it that way anymore. She knelt down slowly and wrapped her human arms around the tiny baby Sentret. "It's alright, dear. He'll love you someday. I promise." She then released her past self and rose to her feet, finding that it wasn't as hard the second time. She then turned and slowly made her way to the open doorway. Once she had passed through, the image of the hall that had been before her eyes suddenly vanished, and she found herself in complete darkness, much to her dismay. She was still afraid of the dark - though maybe not as much as when she was a Pokemon, it was still uncomfortable.

She looked all around, but couldn't find a speck of light. Thinking back to her experiences, she could only remember one place that had been this dark. "Morty's Gym!" she exclaimed, a smile finally coming to her face at the prospect of running into someone like Morty. He had strange powers... Maybe she could get answers from him. "Morty? Morty! I need to talk to you!" There was no answer, but a light suddenly came on. She turned to it and smiled when she saw Morty's familiar face in the light, thinking that he had heard her. She ran to him and greeted him, but he didn't seem to hear her. He did start speaking, but not to her. He was speaking to Orca! This was another moment in the past, when Orca won his first Badge! So Morty couldn't even see her either? Fighting back more tears, she ran back to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?" the mysterious voice asked her. She ignored the voice, still trying not to cry, as she swung the door open in frustration, and found herself in a thick, dark forest. She saw Orca again, as well as her past self, now a Furret. Orca was talking to someone. After thinking for a while, she remembered him. His name was Stingray, and he was one of the Sea Monsters. This was the time when they had found him in Ilex Forest and brought him back to the Charcoal Master. The party of three started walking to Azalea Town, and she followed. Once they got into town, they all entered the Charcoal Kiln, as she knew they would. Was that the next door that the voice wanted her to go through? Well, she wasn't going to play his little game. She would go through a different one. She looked around at her choices. There were several houses, a Pokemart, a Gym, and a Pokemon Center. She remembered Bugsy, the purple-haired man who was Azalea's Gym Leader. Would he be of any help? No, he wouldn't be able to see her either. And besides, if she went through the door, she would be sent somewhere else! She chose the door to the Pokemon Center, preferring the general theme of healing and safety over any other. She didn't know if the door affected the destination, but if it did, that was the best theme to have available.

When she passed through the Pokemon Center's doorway, she stepped into a small room, the walls of which were all covered in full bookshelves. She knew this place as well; it was a room in the house of Ben Peak, the Psychic, in Blackthorn City. She could hear a familiar voice. "Whisper!" she shouted, turning to see the young man sitting on the floor of the room, reading to past Emery, a sleepy Furret lying next to him, listening intently to every word.

"...But the merriest month in all the year is the merry month of May. Now Robin Hood is to Nottingham gone, with a link, a down, and a day..." He obviously couldn't hear her either.

"I was sure that he would be able to hear me in his mind," Emery thought aloud, as her smile turned to a frown. "Is any of this real? Are they all just pictures in my head?" Leaving the two to their story, she turned and opened the door, walking out silently. She was now back in the house in Violet City, but downstairs this time, in the kitchen. Orca and Shrimp were arguing in front of her. Shrimp was shouting very angrily, and saying bad words. "I don't remember this..." Not wanting to stay around the loud and awkward conversation, she decided to leave, but the two were between her and the front door. She turned around and opened one of the kitchen windows, and got up onto the kitchen counter to crawl out of it. It was at this moment that she realized that she could move around much better! She hadn't even noticed it at all before, but she had no problem walking around, or climbing, apparently. She continued out through the window, and was surprised to find herself on a roof, in the dark of night, with the moon hanging high.

But she wasn't in Violet City anymore; when she looked around below her, she saw a city next to the ocean. She was in Olivine City, and on the roof of Levee's beach house! She was also surprised, when she looked up, to see smoke. But it wasn't smoke from a fire; it was the kind that Orca exhaled whenever he puffed on cigarettes. She climbed up onto the top level of the roof - awkwardly at first - to see Leviathan sitting on the edge of the roof, smoking a cigarette in silence. "Levee!" she cried happily, running over to sit next to him. "I'm so glad I got to see you!"

"Levee?" the man echoed. "Nobody calls me that... Except for Piranha." He turned his view to his left side, but saw no one.

"You... You can see me?" Emery asked excitedly, happy to finally recieve some good news.

"No, not see. Only hear, and sense your presence. I can feel in the air that there's someone sitting next to me, but that's about it. Who are you? And how are you doing this?"

"I... I don't know... I don't even think I'm really here..."

"Well, that all depends on your perspective," Levee laughed. Emery suddenly gasped.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar! You're the one who's been talking to me all this time, Levee!"

"Talking? I'm... sorry, but I don't know what you mean. I've been silent all the time that I've been up here. And I've been up here all night."

"But it was day time! And I was in Orca's kitchen, in Violet City!"

"You know Orca too? This is confusing. Orca doesn't live in Violet, he lives here in Olivine."

"No, no, he used to, and then he used to live in Goldenrod, and then..." She gasped again, and grabbed Levee's arm, though he couldn't feel it. "Levee! Are you saying... No, but that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, young lady," Levee said between drags of the cigarette.

"I'm so confused..."

"Come now, it can't be all that bad. Why don't you just start off by telling me who you are, and how you know my friends and I?"

"Okay... I know you because I'm a friend of Orca's. Or, I was. I think I'm dead now."

"Dead? Why would you think that?"

"Well, the last thing I remember from before, was being in the cave. Orca and I were stuck there... But I got free, and I was gonna... but... there were people. And I had to help them! I mean, maybe I didn't have to, but... I HAD to! Levee says... I mean, YOU say... that helping is a responsibility, not-"

"A responsibility, not an option," Levee said with a nod. "I do say that."

"And the rocks came down... And it hurt when they fell on me, but then it didn't. Everything went dark... And then everything was fuzzy, but comfortable... Then I woke up in Orca's bed in his room in Violet. And your voice was talking to me."

"How odd. Well, I don't think I've been speaking to you. But I do know about hearing voices. I heard one when I was a small child."

"Do you remember what it said?"

Levee shook his head. "Too long ago. All I can remember is that my mother was carrying me across a grassy field. Anyway, I'm sure I would remember speaking to you, but I've only been to Violet once, and I'm sure I didn't spend that visit as a disembodied voice."

"Right, of course not," Emery laughed, as Levee put out the cigarette and lit up another one. "Then again, this might be a different world. I can't believe you don't remember me..."

"I am sorry, really."

"It's okay. My name is Emery."

"Emery?" Levee asked distastefully. "Like that girl Orca's been obsessed with? The one from Sinnoh?"

Emery growled for a bit, out of habit. "Squid?!"

"Good name for her," Levee laughed. "But I'd go for 'Nasty-Ass Bitch'."

"She's EVIL!"

"Yep, that's the one."

"I do not like her."

"Me either," Levee laughed. "And it sucks that you share a name with her."

"You don't know the half of it," Emery sighed. "Oh, but thanks, though."

"For what?"

"For everything. For listening to me. I feel so lost, and no one has been able to see or hear me, and it's... just very refreshing. I'm so glad I ran into you."

"And so am I," Levee said as he ran his hand through his long brown hair, knocking out a junebug which had made itself comfortable until now. It flew away quickly, as Levee said a quick "No vacancy, buddy." As she watched this process, Emery finally noticed - his hair wasn't as long as she was used to.

"Levee, your hair!"

"What about it? I know, it's a mess-"

"No, not that! It's shorter! Your hair is shorter. Did you cut it?"

"No, not recently. I'm trying to grow it back out."

"Then it IS true! This is the past!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Because you're still living in Olivine, and your hair is shorter, and you haven't met me yet!"

"Well, let's change that. Hi, I'm Leviathan. You're Emery, huh? It's glad to know ya!"

"Same," Emery laughed.

"So, you've come back from the future, huh?" Levee asked with a dorky smile. "So you're like the T-101, traveling to the past on an important mission? That's pretty damn awesome."

"Yep, you're definitely the Levee I know," Emery said with another laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're always so random like this."

"Well, good to know I don't change much in the future."

"Yeah... I've changed a lot. My appearance, I mean."

"How much?"

"Um... You'll see when you meet me in the future... But I'm not all that sure yet. I haven't looked into a mirror since I woke up."

"Well, let's just see here..." Levee closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, keeping his face in the direction of the unseen girl. He was silent for a moment, and Emery waited patiently for him to speak. "Ah. There you are!" he finally said.

"You can see me?" Emery asked. "But your eyes are closed."

"That's usually the best way to see clearly," Levee chuckled. "With your phsyical eyes closed and your inner eyes open. Well, let's see... You're shorter than I am, but taller than Piranha. You have peach-colored skin and brown eyes... like, a kind of coffee-bean brown. They remind me of coffee, anyway. And medium-brown hair. It's long enough to reach the small of your back, but it's mostly straight, not curly and wavy and all-over-the-place like mine. It has plenty of shine. You have a thin frame, but not as thin as Orca. Your nose is tiny on the nostrils, and slants down smoothly. I'm tempted to poke the tip of it, but you'd probably go poof if I tried to touch you."

"Poke it?"

"Something I do to the kids back home. Tap them on the end of the nose," he said, demonstrating the action on his own nose. "See? They get the giggle fits when I do it. I use sound effects, though."

"I'm not a kid," Emery said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I didn't say that to treat you like a kid. I said that because you're cute."

"Levee!"

"Anyway... You're wearing a blue band tee of... The Vile Plumes!"

"That's Orca's favorite," Emery said with a smile.

"And black carpenter jeans. Your arms and legs are slender. You're wearing a pair of blue flip-flops. And on your right wrist, you're wearing an amethyst scrunchy."

Emery's heart flooded with emotion as she looked down to the scrunchy Orca had given her. It was the last gift he had given her, except for his love, which was all she had ever wanted. His voice, saying those three words, constantly echoed in her mind. "I'm glad I still have this."

"Damn, I wish more visible girls were this cute!" Levee said with a smile.

"Levee!"

"What? As my best friend Lobster would say, 'There ain't any harm in telling the truth'."

"You're kind of like a dad to me! Or a mentor at least!"

"I'm not aware of that in this time, am I, Terminator?" he asked, his smile growing.

"Well, you are now," Emery said.

"True," Levee laughed. "So, how do we meet for the first time? Other than now, I mean."

"Um... A little after Orca moves to Violet and meets me."

"So you live in Violet?"

"Um... No... It's complicated."

"Alright, that's fine. I'm guessing I swing by there for a while?"

"Only a few days. Then you leave, and then we leave, and..." Emery's eyes went wide, as she suddenly remembered the events as they had happened. "Levee! You've got to tell Orca! Blackthorn City! The cave! Team Rocket! That's where we... Levee, please tell Orca to stay away from there!"

"What about Blackthorn City? And Team Rocket?"

"They're very bad people!"

"I know that. But they disbanded years ago. Are you saying they come back? What does Orca have to do with them?"

"I can't tell you, it would take too long. So many bad things happened, and all because his brother died..."

"Cranberry? Orca's older brother? He DIES?"

"He's still alive now?"

"Of course. Very depressed, but still alive and kicking."

"Levee, please tell him not to smoke so much! It's very important!"

"We've all tried to tell him that, Terminator. It doesn't work."

"Then use your spiritual meditation thing on him! Anything! Please, Levee! Orca thinks about him all the time, and it makes him cry. I can't stand it! It hurts me so much to see him in pain! You have to do something!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I don't know if he'll listen, but I'll do what I can. But I won't tell Orca anything. Not straightforwardly, anyway. This has to be taken care of very delicately. Hopefully, everything will work out alright. But what would that mean for you?"

"...I'm not sure. But I do know that this is for the best. Or... at least I think so."

"So you're not going to tell me the details?"

"Um... I'm not even sure if I can put it all together that well... I'm so confused about everything..."

"Don't worry, Terminator, you'll figure it out."

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Emery said. "I'm not a Terminator... Whatever that is."

"Alright, Time Traveler," Levee laughed. "Sorry, I can't help handing out nicknames."

"I've noticed," Emery laughed. "But how can you be sure I'll figure it out?"

"I dunno, I tend to be right about things. And I'm sure this will be one of those things. Nothing will be set before you that you can't handle."

"I wish I could be as sure as you, Levee. You know everything!"

"Not everything," Levee laughed. "I'm afraid that would be quite difficult. But I do know this: You are blessed with friends and family. As long as you keep them in your heart, nothing can stop you for long."

"Thanks," Emery said with a smile. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to go now. Thanks for everything, Levee."

"No problem. But where are you going?"

"Well, I'm asking that on the inside myself. But I suppose you would tell me that only I can answer that question."

"I would," Levee replied with a smile. "Good luck, Time Traveler. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"I hope so too. Goodbye." After her last word, Emery dropped down to the balcony below, then turned to see the wooden double-doors that led inside. She opened them, and found herself stepping out into another forest. It was daytime again, and the sun shone down on the endless green. The strange thing about this forest, was that there were doors between some of the trees, with no frames, as if they had grown out of the ground like the trees themselves. "Great, now I have no idea where I am."

"You're standing in the Timeless Trees," a voice answered. Emery looked to her left to see where the voice had come from - and its owner looked very familiar.

"You... You look like Levee... but... You're not him."

"How can you tell?" the man asked.

"I... I don't know. There's just something different about you. You're the one who was speaking to me before without showing yourself, aren't you?"

"I am."

I have questions for you!"

"I have the answers, but I won't give you all of them just yet."

"Um..."

"That shouldn't impede your asking, however."

"Well... First of all, why am I human? And how do I know how to speak like one?"

"What, you don't like it? I thought this was what you wanted. Isn't this how you see yourself? What you've always wanted for yourself? To be a human girl, about Orca's age, so that he would love you?"

"Shut up! How do you know that?!"

"That, I can't tell you yet. But you will know. For now, just know that I am fully aware of you. Your past, your present, and all the different future paths you might take."

"Alright... Do I get more questions?"

"Of course. As many as you like. You deserve it, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know that answer already. Haven't you gone through a lot? Don't you feel you deserve something after the life you've led?"

"Okay... Well, why does it keep turning from day to night? And why do I keep going back in time? I thought I could only see my memories?"

"I really should explain that. See, in the Timeless Trees, the doors can take anyone to any point in time and space, but only if the exact coordinates are in the memory of said person, or someone to whom they are connected."

"Wait... So you're telling me I can step through one of these doorways, and go THROUGH TIME? As long as I - or one of my friends - was there?"

"Well... Yes. That's what I said."

"And who controls this?"

""I do, of course."

"How?"

"Oh, that's a bit too complicated. Next question."

Are you sending me on a certain course, or have all the doors been random?"

"Well... I was guiding you on a specific path, yes. But then I became curious about something, and decided to interrupt the pattern and bring you to the Trees for a moment."

"Curious about what?"

"I'll ask my questions after you've asked yours."

"A... Alright, then... Where... or when... were you planning on bringing me in the end?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay... I guess I only have one more question, then."

"I seriously doubt that, but fire away."

"...Will I ever see Orca again? I mean, really see him?"

"Well, that depends. I hope you will, but we won't know until the time comes."

"Wait, I thought you said you were in control!"

"I control the Timeless Trees. I cannot control the lives of anyone, past, present, or future. Each person must be free to make their own choices. I can only do my part to guide the present to the best possible future."

"...You really are a lot like him. Why is that?"

"You'll recieve that answer in time, I promise."

"Alright... Well, I guess I don't have any more questions... Right now, anyway. You can ask yours."

"Trying to out-trick the trickster," the man laughed. "Very well. First, you are aware that you have died, are you not?"

"Well, now that you've put it so bluntly... I guess I really am dead..."

"Of course not, dear. What would make you think that?"

"But... You just said-"

"I said you HAVE died. That doesn't mean you're not living now. Are you standing? Breathing? Speaking? Alright then, we're all good here."

"So... Everyone lives again after they've died?"

"My dear, as a certain lion of whom I am very fond would say, everyone has their own story. I am telling you yours."

"Aslan!" Emery shouted. "Narnia! Whisper read me those books!"

"Then I'm sure you'll understand when I say I want you to cross the desert to Archenland."

"What?!"

"Figuratively, of course."

"Oh... So you want me to run from something?"

"No. I want you to break free."

"From what?"

"I believe it's still my turn to ask questions."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No need. Now, you are well aware that you have been traveling through time. In fact, you knew it when you first talked to Leviathan. Here is where we get to my curiosity. Did you know, when you told him those things that could have changed the future, that with Cranberry staying alive and the house not burning down, it would mean Orca never would have met you?"

"Yes."

"And that without his intervention, you would die all alone that night, never getting the chance to live past three weeks, let alone meet him?"

"Yes."

"Then why...?"

"Because I want Orca to be happy. That's all I care about. I mean... It took him a full year of knowing me to finally say that he loves me." Here she paused, as tears began to blur her vision. "I doubt meeting me could ever have that much of an impact on his life, anyway."

"That's where you're terribly mistaken, and I'll prove it to you in time. But go on."

"...So what difference does it make if I die a baby? At least I know here, in this world and time, that he'll be happier."

"So... You really do think that you love him?"

"I don't think it! I DO love him! How dare you belittle my feelings for him! Orca is my one, true love, and nothing can change that!"

"Then I'm sorry to tell you this, but what your talk with Leviathan has done, is help shape the events of recent history as you know them."

"What? So... Nothing changes? I just warned him for nothing?"

"Oh, no my dear, I'm afraid you've got that quite wrong. It changed many things. It got Levee to get out of his house and round up the Crew to help Cranberry. It made him aware of things that could happen in the future, and he went about trying to change them in the best ways he knew how. It ensured that Orca would save your life."

"So you tricked me into keeping things the way they have been?"

"Well, 'tricked' is a strong word. Those events have already happened in the past. It was only a matter of time before you took the actions necessary to ensure their occurrence on this side."

"This side? What does that mean?"

"Time is still passing in that world as we speak. But we are in the Timeless Trees, and time does not flow here. When you finally end your journey through the doors, there's no telling how much time will have passed."

"You know, don't you?"

"I may. But that doesn't matter at the moment. All that matters is this." Here he drew from his pocket an old, rusted key, and placed it into her hand. "Just think of where and when you wish to go, then open a door. As long as the key is in your possession, it will take care of the rest. If the coordinates in question aren't accessible, it will bring you somewhere else. Understand?"

"Why are you giving me control?"

"Because I'm curious."

"About what?"

"You'll see in time."

"O... Okay... Do you have any more questions?"

"Not at the moment. I'll try to take it step by step. You may proceed now. Just remember to hold on to that key."

"Alright... So... Which door do I go through?"

"It doesn't matter. There are no specific destinations here, unless they come from your mind."

Keeping the stranger's odd words in mind, Emery stepped forward and began walking along the trail of trees and doors. She stared at each door as she passed by, wondering if any of them had any specific purpose other than standing there. She realized that the rusted key would bring her to the place of her choosing, but what if she chose a time and place to which she couldn't go? Did each door have a different default destination selected? What if she picked the wrong door, and it slowed her progress on the path this stranger had forged for her? Would it mean she would be stuck here? Would it mean she wouldn't be able to see Orca?! Putting all of the nagging thoughts out of the front of her mind for now, she finally picked a door and placed her hand upon the knob, but suddenly turned. "I'm sorry, I have one more question."

"I thought you might," laughed the man. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Do you have a name, or do I just call you Voice?"

"I do have a name," the stranger said with a smile. "But I'd rather not say it. Just call me the Collector."

"What are you a collector of?"

"Everyone has their own story," he repeated with a wink. "I'll answer more questions at the end of the road, Emery. Good luck." Emery decided not to bother with any more questions for now, and simply shrugged before turning back around, opening the door, and walking through.

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**


	2. In Retrospect

**2. In Retrospect**

When Emery stepped forward, she was in the National Park, and it was night again. She walked around the area, observing the late-night Trainers and the Bug Pokemon in the tall grass. She walked South, and saw Orca of the past sitting on a park bench, yelling at Sentret Emery, who was on the ground, about how life isn't fair and that she needs to stop whining, and... all the other things that she couldn't stand to remember. But she did remember that this was the night he had promised not to hurt her anymore... A promise he had later broken. She watched the Sentret she had been. She was crying, wailing too loudly for her own comfort, in fact, and yanking her ears down to her body. At first, she couldn't remember why she had done that. Was it because she didn't want to hear what was being yelled at her? No, only partly. It was mostly because she wanted to tear up her own body, because he didn't think she was beautiful. She couldn't stand the sight anymore, so she turned her gaze to Orca, who glared down at the baby Sentret. Shaking her head, she sat down next to him, holding onto him and placing her head on his heart. She knew he couldn't see her or feel her embrace, but she just had to hold him. But this wasn't the same as it used to be.

"Please don't be mean to her," she pleaded to deaf ears as tears dropped from her eyes. "She just wants you to love her. I... I just want you to love me."

"Why are you hurting yourself like this?" the voice of the Collector asked. She rose to her feet and looked around, but couldn't see him.

"It's none of your business! And why do you only show yourself in the Trees?"

"Another question to be answered in time. This scene is getting boring, don't you think?"

"So you want me to go through another door?"

"That's all up to you," the Collector replied.

Emery shrugged and walked toward the Gate Building. "You pick a destination, then."

"Alrighty," he said, and the Gate door popped open. "You may feel lost, though."

"I've been lost since I woke up!" she complained, not wanting to hear anything else from him. She stepped through the doorway and found herself somewhere in the mountains. "Alright... Not sure if I've been here," she said, looking around at the forested area. "It looks a bit like-" She fell silent when she heard voices. One of them was the Collector's... No, it was Levee's! And the other was Orca! She ran toward the sound of their voices. They were fishing at the edge of a pond! She stifled the excited shout that threatened to burst free, wondering if he would hear or sense her this time.

"...Emery," Levee greeted, apparently throwing off his conversation with Orca.

"Emery?!" Orca asked with a curious look, but Emery ignored him for the moment. She had figured out where the Collector had sent her. Emery of the past wasn't here, because this was Orca and Levee's camping trip!

"Levee, we're still going to go to the cave! We have to keep Whisper away from Team Rocket! Things have to change a lot!"

"Yes, I know," he said calmly, "and I'm trying. These things take time." He then turned to Orca and said "And yes, Emery."

"Okay..." Emery said slowly. She didn't know what they were talking about, or what it had to do with her, but she figured she'd wait around until she got a chance to really talk to Levee.

"I don't know, Levee," Orca said awkwardly. "I don't think I could ever say something like 'I love you' to Emery." All of Emery's excitement faded with that sentence, and with tears once again blurring her vision, she turned and ran away as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Levee shouted, obviously calling to her, but she didn't care. She was happy that he could still hear her, and she wanted so much to tell him all the things she had learned from the Collector, but at that moment, she wanted to get as far away from Orca as possible. Once she was too tired to run anymore, she found a group of bushes and decided to hide among them. She sat down on the ground in their shade, despite the chilly wind of the coming Winter, and let herself cry it all out while she was alone with her thoughts. This was just a few months before he told her that he loved her for the first and only time. Could he have changed in that short time? Had he lied when he had said those words to her? Had anything ever changed at all? Did she ever really matter to him? No, of course not. Not in the way she wanted. She knew that. She had known when he had said "I love you," that what he meant was "I love you as my best friend". But she wanted to believe it was more, so she told herself that. And now she felt a coldness like a bucket of water being poured over her, washing away her own lie, and she couldn't handle it.

"Yep, that's about all that's wrong with you," the Collector's voice chimed in.

"Shut up! Shut UP! Go away!"

"Emery, you knew that he didn't love you that way. You knew it the entire time you spent with him. Don't act like you were cheated out of something that was never really yours in the first place, just because you told yourself that it was."

"SHUT UP! Why did you bring me here? To mock me again?!"

"I haven't been mocking you, Emery. I've been trying to understand you better."

"You act like you already understand everything about me! Why can't you be happy with that and stop torturing me?"

"It hurts me to see you like this, dear. Tell you what. I'll give you another door, it you want-"

"Time Traveler, where are you?" Levee's voice called, and she heard him running through the thicket. After a moment, she could see him approaching. "Hello?"

"I'm here, Levee," she called as she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm right here."

"I heard you running away," Levee puffed as he sat down beside her and tried to catch his breath. "But it took a while to... I'm sorry you heard that, Emery."

"Doesn't make any difference, He'll never love me the way I want him to."

"You don't know that, hon," Levee said, letting out a long sigh as his breathing slowed back down. "You never know what could happen-"

"He told me he loved me, in the cave, before I died. But it's not that kind of love. It's... the kind of way you love your friends or family. That's all it'll ever be. I just lied to myself for my entire life."

"I'm sorry. Really. I would change everything for you if I could, but..."

"It's alright, Levee. Nothing will change. Everything will happen the way I remember it. I guess when I saw you again... I thought maybe there was just a little chance... but it's too late."

"I'm sorry... But maybe it's for the best. Maybe you'll get a second chance now."

"I have no idea, but so far I haven't gotten anything but a few of my questions answered, and the rest of them ignored. Oh yeah, and a key. It helps me go to any point in time and space as long as I've been there, or one of my friends has."

"How did you find all of this out?" Levee asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Met the guy with your voice. The one who keeps talking to me without showing himself. He calls himself the Collector, though I have no idea what that means. He told me a few things. Said he'd answer more questions once I was done with all of this time-travel stuff."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not at the moment. Thanks, though. I've been waiting to see you again."

"I've been waiting much longer," Levee laughed awkwardly, blowing a broken stream of smoke from his mouth.

"Oh, that's right! It's only been a little while to me. How long-"

"Three years and some change, I think."

"And some change?" she questioned with a laugh.

"I've worked in way too many stores," he answered.

"I see. Well, that's longer than I thought. It's kind of scary, if I think about it..."

"Don't think about it too much," Levee said. "Time travel is impossibly difficult, even in movies and video games."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No biggie. So, you were born a Sentret, huh?"

"You figured it out," Emery said with a short laugh.

"Well yeah, I don't know too many people with the name Emery," Levee said with a smile. "I'm sorry about Orca. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes... My heart's just broken... again... That's all."

"Well... I have duct tape and superglue," Levee said with a smile, making Emery laugh.

"You're the best, Levee."

"Why do I not believe you?" he laughed.

"How long can you stay here?"

"As long as you do."

"Well... I don't want to hold you any longer than I have to. I guess I've got to grow up sooner or later."

"I suppose we all do. I'll be waiting to see what you make out of all of this strange business when you succeed."

"You think I will?"

"I know. One of the greatest blessings of a true friend: they believe in you when you challenge the impossible."

"At least one of us believes in me," Emery laughed. "Bye, Levee. I hope I see you again."

"You will."

"Alright. Collector, I'm ready for that door now."

"Very well," the Collector said, before another door appeared out of nowhere, though Emery couldn't see it while she was hidden in the bushes.

"Where does this one go?"

"You pick this time. What do you want?"

"I want to be safe and comfortable. I want the comfort of home."

"Tell that to the door."

Emery slowly rose to her feet and saw a door beside the bushes. She stared at it for a moment, wondering why the Collector was suddenly acting like he cared about her. Regardless, she put the picture she wanted to go to into the front of her mind and opened the door.

When she stepped through, just as she had expected, she found herself in the bedroom of Orca's house in Goldenrod. The lights were out, except for Emery's tiny night-light, which was in the shape of a Wingull. She smiled when she saw Furret Emery sleeping in her basket next to that light. She missed it, but probably wouldn't ever get it back. She turned around and saw Orca and Dawn lying on the bed, both ready to fall asleep after a long day's work. There was no telling to what night out of countless ones that the door had taken her, but this was almost every night; the three would usually fall asleep at around the same time. Orca was staring lovingly at Dawn, whose eyelids were getting heavy.

"I'm not sensing as much comfort as I thought," the Collector's voice said. "From you, I mean. Having some disconcerting thoughts?"

"I would watch them lie there and just stare at each other sometimes," Emery said sadly. "They were so beautiful, but..."

"Not your favorite sight?"

"I mean... I loved Dawn back then. She was a great friend. She was like family to me for so long... But I also hated her, for having so easily what I wanted with all my heart. I was just his Pokemon. She got the best of him."

"In more than one sense of the phrase," the Collector added dryly.

"Don't remind me," Emery said with a roll of her eyes before staring at Orca again. "But you're right. She did. And I never expected it. Neither did he. Poor idiot... At this point, he has no idea. He thinks she really loves him. But she could never love him like I do. Then she broke his heart like that... That bitch. She never deserved him."

"Whoa, where did you learn that kind of language?" the Collector laughed. "But seriously. I agree. But you can leave whenever you want."

Emery wasn't fully listening; she was staring at Orca's eyes. "I would have given anything for him to look at me like that."

"I know how you feel, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Now THAT'S a long story. And I'm disinclined to talk about it here. You should keep going."

"Yeah... I'm getting tired of this scene too." Emery turned around and walked through the bedroom doorway. She was now standing on Umbrella Beach, and Orca was using a campfire and a metal grate to cook fish that he had caught, while Emery ate fruit from the trees. In the time they had spent on this beach and in the caverns, Orca had tried as hard as he could to act differently to her, doing things for her even when it hurt his hands, which were broken at this point. He gathered food and water for her, and though he spent a lot of time reading those letters to himself, he did everything he could to show her that she meant something to him. He told her stories and sang her songs, and played games with her every day. Maybe this was the part when she began truly fooling herself into thinking that he might love her someday. She remembered that at some point after he had finished the letters, he apologized to her about everything he had done to hurt her. They both cried so much, and he told her that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. She forgave him for everything, not caring, as long as he stayed with her. But she hadn't asked him to love her. She had given up on asking and begging.

"So, why did you come here?" the Collector asked.

"I guess... I remembered that the change started here. I just wanted to know... Why did it start at this point in time? What caused it?"

"If you haven't found that answer yet, you should find it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Do the cave entrances count as doors?"

"Of course."

"Good to know. I'm not the biggest fan of water, and from what I remember, it's a long way to Olivine." She ran into one of the tunnels, but the tunnel soon disappeared, proving that it counted just like a regular doorway.

On the other side, she stepped into Ben's house again. This time, she was in the living room, and Orca was explaining his plan of action to Whisper and Ben. The two Psychics were giving him a look that said they thought he had gone crazy.

"So it's going to happen anyway," Emery thought out loud. "There's no way to stop it."

"I'm afraid so," the Collector's voice said. "Anyway, you've been going the wrong way."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"...What do you want me to do?"

"Go back to the beginning."

"What...?" Emery stood still for a moment, thinking about what he could mean. "Back to the..." She turned around and ran through the doorway, stepping through into the Goldenrod City Team Rocket Headquarters. This was when Orca was first joining Team Rocket. He was currently speaking with one of the Commanding Officers. "Orca, stop!" she shouted. "Get out of here now! Bad things are going to happen! Please, listen to me!" But of course, he couldn't hear her. "I don't understand!" she shouted. "You told me to go back! He can't hear me! What good does this do?!"

"This is the wrong beginning, child. You've received all the lessons you can from this area of time."

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Go back to the beginning."

"Wait... Do you mean the VERY beginning? I don't remember it!"

"It still exists in your memory, even if you can't recall it. Command the key. It obeys you."

"I'll try," Emery replied slowly. She turned around to face the door, and pulled the rusty key from her pocket. But she then noticed that the key wasn't rusty anymore. It was a silver color, though it was faded and tarnished. She didn't take the time to wonder why, but for some reason this discovery made her feel better. She asked the key for her impossible demand, and stepped through the doorway. When she arrived on the other side, she was standing in grass wet with dew. It was still dark, but the sky was turning that light shade of blue that foretold the coming light of dawn. There were many Sentrets scurrying around and chattering amongst themselves, along with three Furrets. One of the Sentrets was still as stone, however, and staring at an egg expectantly.

"Can you still understand their speech?" the Collector's voice asked.

"Yes," Emery said slowly. "They're celebrating... the newest addition to the tribe."

"Ah, a very special occasion," the Collector said solemnly.

"I guess... To tell you the truth, I don't know anything about being a Sentret or a Furret. I spent my life with humans... I only spent a large amount of time with one Furret, and... I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Understood." The Sentret who had been still suddenly made a loud screech, and the others in the tribe stopped their aimless running and zoomed over to make a large circular group, staring in at the egg. "What did that one say?"

"She said 'It's time'," Emery replied. "Collector... I think that's my mother." The egg began shaking, then cracks began forming, and eventually a new baby Sentret made its way out of its egg's shell. The tribe began celebrating loudly, but then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" the Collector asked.

"That's what they're trying to find out," Emery said, as one of the Furrets picked up the baby and examined it. It said something, then passed it along to one of the Sentrets. "The Furret said 'It's broken'," Emery said, as a tear fell down her cheek. The Sentret set the baby down and told it something, apparently to stand on its tail. The baby tried, but immediately fell down and began crying. "That's me," Emery sobbed, wiping tears from her cheeks. "That's me as a baby."

"You were a very beautiful baby," the Collector said.

"I don't believe you," Emery said, as more tears fell down.

"Why not?"

"I've never... No one thinks-"

"That's a lie, and I'm not going to allow you to finish it," the Collector said. "There are many people who thought you were beautiful, including Orca." Emery said nothing, only kept wiping tears away with her hands. "Let's go a little in the other direction, shall we?" A door appeared beside her, already open.

"What do you mean?" Emery asked, as she stepped toward the door.

"You'll see," the Collector replied. Emery shrugged and stepped through, and stepped out in the same place... but a different time. The tribe was still attempting to make her perform basic Sentret functions.

"How far have we gone?" she asked.

"About a week," the Collector replied.

"She's not going to... I mean, I'm not going to get it right. It's hopeless."

"Just watch." Baby Emery fell onto her face once again, and the others in the tribe shook their heads. One of the Furrets said something, and baby Emery replied shakily while tears formed in her eyes. This caused a loud chain of conversation among the others. "Translation?"

"Th-the Furret said... 'Are you even trying, or are you wasting our time?'... And... I said... 'Me try lot. Me no can. Too hard.' And now they're all talking about how I'm broken in the head..." Eventually, the entire tribe came to a decision, and they all scurried off together. Baby Emery tried to chase after them, but she couldn't run very fast at all, and they were beyond her sight within seconds. She stopped running, and fell onto the ground, crying and wailing for her family not to leave her. Emery fell to her knees and cried next to her past self, not able to hold her composure. "They just left!" she screamed once she could finally inhale. "They just left me here to die! Just like that! Even my mother! She didn't even look back, not once! How could they be so..."

"Heartless?"

"Yes! Heartless!"

"People have asked that question about me before. Would you use that word to describe me?"

"Yes!"

"I don't blame you. But you must understand that this is the way of your kind. They live in nomadic tribes, and they depend on their abilities to find food, to help each other, to avoid and escape predators... To live, basically. Any weakness in that tribe would ensure their demise, and their tasks take up their time and energy, so none of them would be able to pick up your slack or take care of your needs properly. The way they saw it, they were doing you a favor."

"Oh, thanks, that really makes it sound a lot better!" Emery shouted sarcastically. "Thanks for putting it in perspective for me!"

"Just trying to make sure that all pieces of the story are accounted for."

"What story?"

"Yours, of course. Well, the prologue, anyway. Speaking of which, it's about time to continue with that."

"You're just going to leave her... I mean... me... here alone? You're not going to do anything?"

"What can I do? Do you believe I can just snap my fingers and fix all of your problems? I really wish I could, but I can't! ...Wow, I'm really getting my just desserts here."

"What do you mean?" Emery asked, finally beginning to calm down.

"It's not important. Let's move on." Another door appeared, already opened, just like before. "There are a few more important parts of the prologue we need to review."

"You confuse me... But you're the only one who at least thinks that you know what you're doing around here... So... Let's go." She wiped her tears away, gave one last parting look to her baby self, and walked through the doorway. When she stepped out on the other side, she hadn't traveled far... And apparently, neither had baby Emery. They were just a few feet away from the place where she had hatched. But now, she was being assailed by an army of Rattata. There was a half-eaten Berry next to the brutal scene. "Hey! I remember now! I had been eating tiny bits off of that Oran Berry for ages!"

"It seemed like ages to you," the Collector said. "In actuality, it was only about two weeks. Then these guys found you."

"They're horrible! Why did they attack me in the first place? Did they want my Berry?"

"No, I think they were just bullies. They knew you couldn't stand a chance against one of them... No offense. So they ganged up on you just to... well... be assholes."

"Orca!" Emery shouted, as she saw the young man walking down the road from New Bark Town. He ventured off of the road to examine the scene, and was also attacked by the Rattata. He fought them off of himself, slowly but surely, and eventually they all ran away as fast as they could. Baby Emery watched all of this in adoration, seeing a hero, someone who cared about her, and latched on immediately.

"What, you want some too?" Orca asked the baby Sentret, which whined at him weakly.

"'Want me?'," Emery translated for the Collector.

"What then?" Orca asked. The baby Sentret crawled closer slowly, and let out a series of cries which Emery translated as "Me hurt. Hold please." Orca then threatened to kick her into the next town if she came any closer, saying that he didn't want anything to do with her. She just stood there, staring at him, so he turned and walked away, but she followed. He eventually turned around and saw her. "What are you doing, pest? I told you to beat it!" She didn't make any response, but was about to start crying again. "Don't whine at me! Get to steppin' before I knock you into the woods like I did to those rats!" But she still crawled closer as she began to cry. "Fine! If I take you to the nearest PokeCenter, will you leave me the hell alone?" She cheered the single word "Love!" as she cuddled up against his feet, but he reached down and grabbed her, yanking her up by her fur. "I didn't say I would carry you, rodent. Don't try getting all cute with me. You've got legs still, you can walk!" He then threw her back to the ground. She eventually got up to her feet and slowly crawled back to him, but didn't cuddle this time. "That's better. Now, get moving if you're coming along." Emery followed the two on their way to Cherrygrove, but didn't try talking to the Collector. She was crying again, but wiping the tears away as they came.

"How does it look from this side of things?" the Collector asked.

"Shut up."

"Sorry. Just wanted to know how you feel."

"You know damn well how I feel! Whenever this happened, I thought he was an angel sent just for me, and that he saved me because he loved and cared about me... I didn't know that our meeting was just a side-effect of his curiosity and annoyance. Why did he even keep me past this point?"

"You'll see."

"Of course I will," Emery sighed, exhausted from all these riddles and emotions. She followed Orca and her baby self into the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center and observed Orca while baby Emery was in another room, being healed. The conversation with the Nurse made it all clear to her. "So that's why he kept me. For a while. Then after that, he was mad about his loss to Joseph in a Pokemon battle, and became obsessed with training me. Those are the reasons. Whatever came after doesn't matter, because our connection just became an end in itself."

"Now that you understand these things, I have another question for you," the Collector said.

"I already know what it is," Emery said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area of the Pokemon Center. "Do I still love Orca?"

"Clever girl. Well, you know the question. How about the answer?"

"The answer... Yes... Damn it all, I have no idea WHY, but the answer is still yes. I love him with every beat of my heart and every breath in my lungs. Even though I never meant anything to him..."

"Ah, not so clever after all. Still haven't learned everything, I see."

"What do you mean?"

"Step through the door and find out," the Collector replied, as the door to the Pokemon Center suddenly opened by itself. Emery rose to her feet, wiped even more tears away, and passed through. On the other side, she found herself in Morty's Gym yet again. But this time, she heard voices in the darkness.

"This is all beautiful and everything, but... What the hell does it have to do with helping me?" Orca's voice asked.

"Patience, Orca," Morty replied. "The path of Shadow is one which takes years of trials and self-discipline."

"I don't have years! I don't have any time at all! I need to get Emery back!"

"You did ask for my help, correct?" Morty asked. "This is help."

"I need something faster! I need something NOW! She's all I've got, Morty! I can't live without her!" Emery gasped, not believing what she was hearing. Orca had actually said that? And this was months before they had been trapped in the cave... So was this what brought about the change? When he lost her, did he realize how much she meant to him? If so, for how long had he felt that way?

"You should tell that to her, not to me," Morty said.

"I... I know, I should have, but it took me a long time..."

"I told you that if you keep following this path, you would not like where it would lead you."

"I know, I remember! But I stopped! I stopped hitting her and stuff! Don't you think that was me going down the right path?"

"Do you?"

"What? I..." Orca was silent for a moment, then started again, slowly. "...Going so far down the wrong path... Then moving on and pretending that nothing ever happened... That's what he was talking about. Son of a bitch! How does he know these things?" Emery stifled a laugh, knowing that Levee had pieced many things together thanks to her, but no one but the two of them would ever know that.

"I beg your pardon?" Morty asked.

"Levee... A friend of mine. He said that it still counts as going down the wrong path if you move on with your life after doing something wrong. I didn't understand him then. He said-"

"It isn't enough," Morty finished for him.

"Yes. But... Morty, I still don't understand. What else can I do?"

"First, do you honestly feel bad about the things you have done?"

"Yes. I hate that part of me. I wish I didn't have it staring at me all the time, but there's nothing I can do-"

"You cannot run from your problems," Morty said. At this point, Emery began to tune the conversation out and focus on the thoughts running through her mind.

"Collector, is this where the change first started?"

"No. It first began when he started to actually pay attention to you, to your behaviors, moods, the things you like and don't like, how you feel about things. But it never progressed past that point, because he was still going down the wrong path, ignoring the problems at hand instead of dealing with them, making up for them, and walking on a fresh road. When you were taken away from him, he truly realized how much you had meant to him, and he finally began allowing himself to conquer himself, so to speak. It was a long and difficult process, but it was helped along by you, his other friends, Umbrella Beach, the letters, and the actions he took against Team Rocket to redeem himself. The important thing to note, is that the process still isn't complete. There is still a long road ahead of Orca, and, coupled with his recent pain, it will be difficult for him."

"Pain?"

"At your passing, of course."

"He... He'll be alright, won't he?"

"That's his story. I'm telling you yours. You remember the rest of this part for yourself, don't you?"

"Yes... He came to save me... With his friends... They fought for me... He fought for me. He broke his hands and almost broke his body... just to get me back." Tears began flowing down her cheeks again, but these were tears of joy, pride, guilt, shame, and, most important of all, love.

"He did indeed. Here's another question: How do you feel?"

"Well... completely different... Just knowing that... he cared... so much..."

"I told you I would prove you wrong," the Collector said happily.

"Oh, shut up," Emery said, laughing despite herself as she wiped the tears away.

"Well, I did tell you. Anyway, we're pretty much done here. You can step through the door any time." As he said the word "door", a white door appeared in the darkness, glowing just enough to guide Emery to it. She opened the door and walked through, to find herself once again in the Timeless Trees. She could see the Collector once again, which she was glad for. Seeing a person speaking to you, she felt, was much more comforting than hearing a voice out of nowhere. "Well done, Emery. Your journey through time is complete. Take a look at your key." Emery took the key from her pocket, and saw that all signs of wear and ruin had left. It was now a brilliant silver which shone with an unusual light.

"My key?" she asked. "I thought it was yours."

"Nope, I was just waiting to hand it over to you. You can keep it. It might help you somewhere down the line. For now, just call it a keepsake. Now, I will answer any questions you have."

"Alright... Who are you really, and why do you act like a heartless asshole one minute, but then act like you care the next? Why have you been helping me? I don't understand."

"Well.. The answer to that, is that I do care. And I've been helping you, because I want the best for you. That is because I love you."

"What?" Emery asked, giving him a strange look, which made him laugh.

"Not like THAT," he said. "I love you the way a father loves his daughter."

"I don't understand..."

"Really? You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well... I don't want to speak my guesses on things out loud, in case I'm wrong and end up looking stupid... What am I supposed to figure out?"

"I created you, Emery."

"What do you mean? I was born, not created. I hatched from an egg, just like any-"

"Calm down, Emery. Yes, you hatched from an egg. But you existed in the first place, because of me. You were created by my mind. You came to life when I shaped and molded you with my heart to be the way you were... and now, the way you are. As a matter of fact, I created your entire world. It's a mirror, actually, of a world that has already been created by other people. Funnily enough, THAT world is also a mirror."

"So..." Emery's knees felt weak, so she sat down on the grass and tried to catch her breath. "So that's why you know all these things, and can do these things? Did you create the Timeless Trees too?"

"I did. Just for you."

"So... You created me just so I could go through a life of pain, then die right when I felt like I had truly gotten what I wanted? Why would you be so cruel? How could you let me suffer like that, if you really love me? I never did anything to you!"

"I created you to live your life," the Collector said. "Which is far from over. The worst parts are long gone, however. I felt terrible about all you had to go through, Emery, though I know you don't believe me. I cried every tear along with you, and I shared every smile. You didn't know it, but I was right there beside you the whole way through, cheering you on and hoping the best for you. I let you suffer, BECAUSE I love you. Because I know that you are able to rise above it, and use that suffering to learn, and grow, and be. I really do mean it when I say I want the best for you, Emery. I care about you, more than you could ever understand. That's why I granted your wish, when I was able to. I want you to be happy."

"My wish?"

"Look at yourself," the Collector said, making a mirror appear in front of Emery. "This is what you wanted. I know, too little too late. But I couldn't do it before. Even I have limits and guidelines to follow, you know."

"But Orca will never know this new me," Emery said sadly. "I'll never even get a chance..."

"Emery, you have to have realized-"

"Yes, I know. He never would have loved me in that way. But I still want him to. I can't help it..."

"I fully understand, trust me."

"How?"

"What, you don't think I've ever felt love of that kind? You don't think I have a heart to have given to someone? You don't think I've ever been hurt?"

"I suppose... Sorry, I don't know much about you."

"I know, it's better that way. Any other questions?"

"What about Levee? Why is he the only one who can hear me?"

"Because I made him that way."

"Why? I don't understand."

"It's the same reason to your question of why he's so much like me. He's sort of based off of myself, with some differences. I made him to be a guide for Orca, to help him on his path. The key point in that purpose, is that I created him with the ability to hear your voice. It's the most I could do without butchering that thing we call 'willing suspension of disbelief'."

"Wait... That's his only purpose? That's all you created him for?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That... That's so depressing! It's even worse when you can say it so casually like that, without any emotion! Don't you care about him? You created him too!"

"Of course I do. Everyone has a purpose in life."

"But that's his? It's over and done? What comes next for him in life?"

"Whatever he wants. He does well for himself, trust me."

"...Alright... I guess, as long as he's okay... You still haven't answered two of my questions, so far as I remember. First, what do you collect?"

"Stories, of course!" he replied, as a book appeared in his hand. "I read them, I tell them, I write them down... All kinds of stories. I collect my own, as well, and allow others to collect them if they wish." The book floated around him as he spoke, opening itself and flipping its pages back and forth, before closing, shrinking, and disappearing.

"Have you written down this story?"

"I'm in the process," the Collector laughed. "Your story is far from over, Emery. Like I said, not everyone lives after death. You have a new life, and trust me, it's going to be full. But what has transpired before, I have written down, yes. People have been reading along as the story has progressed. Yes, in the world I come from, you actually have fans! Only a few, though. I'm not famous or anything. But they love you, trust me."

"That's... weird..."

"I'll bet. But you're the only one who gets to know that. Well, by my power, anyway."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because you get another life. I couldn't just bring you back into the world the way you are now with no explanation! And even if I did, all the lessons you've learned - and will learn - would go out the window. You'd be horribly confused about a great many things. And so would everyone on my end."

"What is your world like?"

"Hm... Boring enough for me to make my own, sometimes. We call it 'reality', and as one of my favorite musicians would say, it's a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there."

"Okay," Emery laughed. "Anyway, the second question. Will I ever get to see Orca again?"

"Ah! I'm so glad you asked! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, and they both disappeared in a flash. When they reappeared, they were standing on a brick road which led up to a large, grey castle.

"Nice castle," Emery said as they approached. "Got any flavorful names for it like the Timeless Trees?"

"Well, I like to call it the Castle," the Collector said. "What do you think? Too original? Too ahead-of-the-times?"

"Whatever," Emery said, laughing. "You are so weird."

"They tell me that. It's my favorite adjective, personally. Well, that and 'shiny'. And 'spectacular'. And you can't go wrong with 'awesome'."

"Why shiny?"

"I dunno... It's just... so... SHINY!" he laughed as they walked inside. The entrance hall was completely - and I mean completely - empty, with nothing designing the walls or the stairs. "I know, still needs decorating. Anyway, we need to go upstairs." He led her up the stone staircase and down a long corridor, which twisted around and around, allowing them to stay on the floor even when it was up where the ceiling should be. Emery felt rather odd to be walking sideways and upside-down.

"Um... What's with this design?" she asked.

"I love twisty halls," the Collector beamed. "Blame the Ocarina of Time."

"The Oc... What?"

"Long story," he laughed. The hall finally ended, and Emery breathed a sigh of relief as they entered a room that wasn't distorted or warped. There was a bed in it, and two large, undecorated windows, as well as a small sidetable with three drawers, but not much else. The Collector went immediately to the sidetable, pulled out the top drawer, and withdrew a glowing, light blue seashell. "Here. He's waiting."

"...I don't understand."

"Orca. He's not feeling too well right now, in that world. He could really use a cheering-on from you."

"You... You want me to talk to Orca?"

"Yep. This is the one time you'll get to see him. For a long time, anyway. Maybe. I'm not promising anything. But you will see him this one time. And when you see him, because of this seashell, you'll understand everything that's going on. You have to help him. You're the only one who can. He won't listen to his friends."

"I... I don't know if I can..."

"Do you want the best for Orca?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can," the Collector said with a smile as he gently placed the seashell into her hand. "Just hold this seashell to your ear. You'll hear the ocean. Breathe in deeply, and concentrate on the sound. It'll do the rest. Oh, and you might want to sit down."

"Alright..." Emery sat down and held the seashell to her ear as he had instructed, but soon lowered it and put her other hand in front of her eyes, trying to fight off her tears. "I really don't think I can do this. I'm not even sure how I feel about him anymore... I still love him, but there are so many complications... And... This is scary... What if I mess something up? And... I just... I just... I can't handle this right now! I'm so emotionally exhausted... And... I don't know..."

"You'll be fine, Emery."

"How do you know? Have you done this before?"

"Not exactly the same thing, no. It'll be alright, really. It's just like talking through a phone. Think of it as a long-distance call. And I mean that in more than one way. You've got a time limit with this thing. You should have enough time to say what you have to say, though. Maybe."

"You're so cold and heartless sometimes, Collector," Emery said, and she removed her hand from her face and stared at him as she shed more tears.

"I know. With the job I have, I kind of have to be."

"Well, to be honest, I kind of hate you for it," Emery said, as her voice cracked and her straight face turn downward just a bit, forming a hurt and angry frown.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of figured you would," the Collector said, laughing to hide his pain. "But I forgive you. And not just because I don't have a choice."

"I don't want your forgiveness," Emery said, as she wiped away her tears.

"I understand," the Collector said with a smile, as tears began to form in his own eyes. "Well... Orca's waiting, dear."

"Fine." She closed her tired eyes, rubbed their red lids wearily for a moment, then put the seashell back to her ear. She breathed in deeply as she heard the ocean's roar, just as she remembered it from the tunnels. A soft smile came to her face as she remembered safe, comfortable, happy times. She closed her eyes and drifted away, feeling as if she were about to fall asleep...

Amidst the sound of waves, hundreds of conversations and many more emotions rushed into her mind, and she knew exactly why Orca needed her help. When she opened her eyes, she was standing on a beach. The waves rolled peacefully onto the white sand, illuminated in the night by the half-moon. There were mountains in the distance, across the water, and to her left she could see several small islets, spread out from each other. She turned around and saw the curving rock wall hugging the beach, cradling it - a rock wall with several large holes, which she knew led into an underground system of tunnels and caves. She was standing on Umbrella Beach. And she wasn't alone - there was a young man walking along the shore, not far from her, with his head down. She fought the urge to run, but she didn't know why. For some reason, walking seemed more suitable.

"Hello, Orca," she said when she had come closer, but not close enough to reach out to him. He raised his head and gave her a shocked look.

"That voice... Emery?"

"Yes, it's me," the girl said with a smile.

"How...?"

"I really don't understand it, myself. All I know, is that I was brought here to see you."

"Are you... alive?"

"It's..." Emery paused for a moment, trying to find a way to put her experience into words. "...Another sort of living."

"Are you real? I mean, really here?"

"I don't know," Emery laughed softly as she took his hand into hers and walked with him along the shore. "Are YOU really here?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe I'm dreaming."

"Maybe. I thought I was dreaming when I first woke up. I've been through quite a lot of confusion and... Sometimes I wish I were asleep."

"What happened? When you... When you weren't with us anymore? Did you see Lugia?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll see him when it's your turn," Emery said, before stopping her walk. Orca turned around when he realized this halt, and saw her standing there, motionless, with a confused look on her face. How could she be sure of that? She had no idea. But for some reason, the prospect just seemed logical. "I saw someone else. Someone familiar, but different." She wasn't going to mention that this "somebody" looked and acted a lot like Leviathan.

"Why?" Orca asked slowly.

"Because I'm different," Emery said, wondering how these words seemed true as well, though the idea hadn't even popped into her mind. But it was true. She was different. She couldn't deny that, with the strange series of adventures she had been put through. "I don't fit in your world."

"D-don't say that," Orca stammered. "You had a great life with us. You fit."

"What I mean is, I don't fit right now. Maybe I will again someday."

"Does that mean you can come back?"

"I hope I will. But you probably won't recognize me when I do."

"I see..."

"What's wrong?"

"You're not the same as I remember. You're... wise. You have this way about you, like you know things that I can't comprehend. I remember you as being so innocent, and eager to learn. But you seem like you've learned a lot of things, and you don't care for any of them. That's just the feeling I get. I don't like it."

"Everyone changes, Orca."

"But it's different with you. I wasn't expecting this. And I liked the old you. I loved the old you. And I've missed you for so long. Now you're someone different, and I don't like it."

"Thanks," Emery said sarcastically. "I don't even know who I am right now. The last thing I need is for the closest person to me to be selfish."

"I'm sorry... I just don't know how to react to this."

"It's fine. You're right. I have learned things, and I don't really like them. My view of life is twisting and distorting all the time. You can call me jaded if you want, but I'm tired. I don't know what to expect, and I don't know what to want. I've learned a lot, but I feel like I know nothing."

"Well..."

"That's enough about me. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I needed to see you. But I've seen everything that's happened since I died."

"Please don't say that word," Orca whined.

"Orca, you have to face it eventually."

"I don't want to."

"I know. I saw everything. And I realized that I was wrong. You're the one who needed to see me. Hey, remember this?" she asked, pointing to one of the cave entrances. "Let's go in." Orca made no reply save for a shrug, and Emery dragged him inside. Their feet splashed in the shallow water flowing through their current cave, and the two couldn't help but laugh. When they came to the next chamber, the water poured down into a basin which fed into small cracks and crevices, leaving sufficient dry land on which to walk. "All of our friends are out there living their lives, some of them risking them. But they still take the time to visit you and try to make you feel better. They love you, Orca. They want the best for you. They want you to get up. I know it's been hard for you since my death-"

"Emery, please!"

"But you have to move on eventually. You have to, not just for all of them, but for yourself. You can't just lie around for the rest of your life and feel sorry for yourself."

"I'm not ready."

"That's why I'm here. To let you know that you have to move on, regardless of whether you're ready or not. I know that sounds unfair, and you're probably mad at me, but I'm only telling you this because I love you, and want the best for you. You have to get up and move around. You have to live your life for you. You have to let me go."

"But I don't want to," Orca whimpered, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I can't."

"I didn't ask. I said you have to. The people we love are out there, risking their lives for people they care about, including you. They're standing up for what they believe in. You have to stand, too."

"I understand..."

"Orca, there's someone else who wants the best for you. Someone who's been waiting for you her entire life. And you haven't been very good to her in the past. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," Orca said slowly, holding a hand over his heart as if it had stopped beating, and he was trying to find it again.

"You should go to her. She misses you. The you that she once knew."

"I get it."

"You have to live again. Share your time with the ones who love you. Do your best to be that good person I know you are on the inside. And, try to raise my son well, alright?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Just a wild guess," Emery said with a shrug, her shoulder pushing up against the side of his head before he removed it and stood straight again. "Take care of him."

"I will. I won't repeat my past mistakes."

"That's good. I'm counting on you. Remember everything I've said. I'm going to go now, Orca."

"Already?"

"Yeah. This is kind of long-distance. But I'll always be with you, Orca. This will be our place from now on. Whenever you miss me too much, come here, or just think about it. I'll do the same."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Well," Emery laughed. "Only you can answer that question, Orca."

"You sound like Levee," Orca laughed, before his face straightened. "Will you... be alright?"

"What?" Emery laughed. "You're asking me that? Of course I will. I'll be just fine. I'm Robin Hood, remember?"

"You sure are," Orca laughed. The scene of the tunnels vanished, and Emery's vision faded to white for a moment before she found herself in the Castle once more.

"I'm back," Emery said between deep, gasping breaths. "That was... strange."

"You did great, hon," the Collector said as the two watched the blue shell shatter and disentigrate.

"What's next?"

"To tell the truth, this is an in-between life for you, Emery. You'll spend the rest of it here."

"Sounds boring," Emery said, raising her foot up to rest on the bed frame and crossed her arms over her knee.

"There are a lot of doors in this castle, but they're all locked," the Collector said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out five keys and handed them to Emery. "I want you to open five of them and step inside. You'll be caught into events in whatever place you end up in, and the door that each of these keys fits will change depending on the order that you use them. Do you understand?"

"How do I know when it's time to leave and come back to the Castle?" Emery asked, staring at the keys.

"A door will appear. It'll lead you back."

"Of course," Emery said with a roll of her eyes.

"I have faith in you, Emery."

"I'm sure. But can I sleep first?"

"Of course," the Collector laughed. "Goodnight." Emery lay down on the bed without giving the man a response, set the keys down on the floor, and rolled over on her side to avoid looking at him any more than she had to as he walked out of the room.


End file.
